Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 ( ) é o quinquagésimo quarto longa-metragem de animação da Walt Disney Pictures, lançado em 2014. Inspirado no título de quadrinhos homônimo da Marvel Comics, é uma comédia de ação e aventura, que se passa na cidade de San Fransokyo, uma mistura de São Francisco e Tóquio. Big Hero 6 foi um sucesso de público e crítica, sendo a animação de maior bilheteria de 2014 com US$644,8 milhões, e vencendo o Oscar de Melhor Filme de Animação e de Melhor Curta-Metragem de Animação "Feast" lançada juntamente com o filme. Sinopse Hiro Hamada é um prodígio da robótica, que vive com seu irmão mais velho Tadashi e a tia dona de um restaurante, Cass. Preocupado com as encrencas em que Hiro se mete, Tadashi leva o irmão para conhecer o lugar onde ele estuda e trabalha, o Centro de Robótica do Instituto de Tecnologia de San Fransokyo. Após conhecer os colegas de Tadashi - a esquentada GoGo Tomago, o neurótico Wasabi, a eufórica Honey Lemon, e o fanático por quadrinhos Fred - e a invenção mais nova do irmão, o robô-médico Baymax, Hiro cria interesse em entrar na faculdade. Tadashi o informa que se Hiro apresentar em uma futura feira de robótica algo que impressionasse o professor Callaghan, ganharia uma chance de se juntar à instituição. Hiro então desenvolve "microbôs", robôs minúsculos que ao seguirem as ordens de um transmissor neural se combinam para construir tudo que o usuário imaginar. Os microbôs atraem a atenção de Callaghan, que convida Hiro para se tornar seu aluno, e Alistair Krei, um industrial que se oferece para comprar os microbôs de Hiro. Mais tarde o prédio da faculdade se incendeia, com Callaghan ainda dentro. Tadashi entra no incêndio para tentar salvar o professor, e acaba morto em uma explosão. Após isso Hiro fica fechado e sozinho em seu quarto, um dia, porém acidentalmente Hiro ativa o robô Baymax após uma peça de seu robô de robô-lutas cair em seu pé, pós isso Baymax pergunta se a algo de errado com Hiro que responde que não, para ajuda-lo a melhorar Baymax segue um microbô de Hiro que o segue depois. Pós isso chegam a um velho armazém que produz microbôs em massa e ambos são atacados por um mascarado que os manipula, porém eles escapam e voltam para casa, Baymax pergunta o que ocorrerá a Tadashi, e Hiro conta-lhe o incidente, Baymax lamenta e tenta consolar Hir. Então, Hiro explica que foi só um acidente, porém depois, lhe vem a mente que o acidente não foi um simples acidente e o mascarado que provocou o tal incêndio e decide então investigar, dando a Baymax uma armadura e um chip com golpes de karatê. A noite Hiro e Baymax rastreiam o mascarado até o porto, após isso os amigos de Tadashi chegam ao receberem uma chamada de Baymax e o mascarado os ataca, porém eles escapam e vão para a mansão de Fred. Depois de um breve debate, eles decidem se tornarem uma equipe de Super-heróis após isso Hiro cria armaduras com habilidades para seus amigos, sendo: Honey Lemon: Uma armadura cor-de-rosa e um laboratório portátil em forma de bolsa que cria misturas em forma de esferas-explosivas. GoGo Tomago: Uma armadura amarela com discos-Maglev que aumentam sua velocidade. Fred: Uma roupa de monstro azul, com super-salto,garras e lança-chamas. Wasabi : Uma armadura verde, com lâminas de plasma semelhantes aos sabres de luz. Baymax: Uma armadura vermelha, que dá voo, super força e socos de foguete. Hiro: Uma armadura roxa, e sem poderes. Pós isso o grupo rastreia o mascarado "que acreditam ser Krei" a um laboratório abandonado da Krei Tech em uma ilha que descobre ter sido usado para um experimento de teletransporte, até que ocorre um acidente e a piloto é perdida, de repente o mascarado ataca o grupo que consegue retirar a mascara e eles veem que o mascarado é o professor Robert Callaghan que sobreviveu ao incêndio usando os microbôs, Hiro percebe que Tadashi morre sem razão alguma, enquanto Callaghan se recusa a assumir seus atos, Hiro remove o chip médico de Baymax e o manda matar Callaghan, o grupo tenta impedir Baymax que os ataca porém no último minuto Honey o re-instala, então, Hiro abandona o grupo e sai com Baymax ainda com a intencão de vingar Tadashi. Pós isso ele tenta de novo remover o chip médico de Baymax, porém ele não deixa alegando que não é isso que Tadashi faria e ele mostra vídeos de Tadashi executando inúmeros testes de seu desenvolvimento e mostrando também seu legado de Benevolência ,pós isso Hiro arrependido pede perdão aos amigos, que lhe juram que pegarão Callaghan da maneira certa. Depois disso eles veem as gravações de novo e notam que a piloto era Abigail Callaghan filha de Callaghan e que o próprio quer vingança de Krei. Após isso Callaghan interrompe um evento público de Krei e tenta destruí-lo junto com sua empresa utilizando o portal de teletransporte, porém Hiro e sua gangue chegam para impedi-lô e uma batalha se inicia depois de muito tempo eles removem a mascara de Callaghan e resgatam Krei, porém o portal ainda está em atividade, contudo, Baymax detecta sinais de vida em hibrenação mostrando que Abigail ainda está viva. Baymax e Hiro decidem resgata-la, e, após encontrarem ela, na volta Baymax é atingido por detritos causando dano em sua armadura e foguetes sabendo que o porta vai se auto-destruir Baymax manda Hiro e Abigail para fora sendo deixado para trás, após isso Abigail é levada ao hospital e Callaghan é preso. Dias depois Hiro descobre o chip medicinal de Baymax, e consegue reconstruir ele e os seis continuam a fazer boas ações em memória de Tadashi. Durante os créditos, os jornais revelam que Hiro conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade e que ele nomeia um prédio em memória de Tadashi e que a equipe continuou suas ações heróicas. E em uma cena-pós créditos Fred descobre que seu pai era um super-herói. Elenco * Ryan Potter como Hiro Hamada: gênio em robótica que passa maior parte do seu tempo desenvolvendo robôs para lutar no submundo de San Fransokyo. Conhecendo seu potencial, Tadashi, o irmão mais velho, incentiva Hiro a participar de uma feira de tecnologia onde juntos apresentam uma grande invenção: os Microbots, micropartículas que juntas são capazes de reproduzir qualquer forma. * Scott Adsit como Baymax: robô com corpo insuflável, criado por Tadashi para ser um atendente médico pessoal, ele é capaz de escanear uma pessoa, detectar e tratar seus níveis de stress, dor e humor. Ele pode revolucionar a medicina moderna. Mas para Hiro o robô acaba se transformando em muito mais que isso, um verdadeiro herói e seu melhor amigo. Depois de uma reprogramação que inclui um pulso de foguete, super força e propulsores que permitem ele voar, Baymax se torna um dos heróis de Operação Big Hero. * T. J. Miller como Fred: líder do departamento de robótica no Instituto de Tecnologia de San Fransokyo, onde também trabalha como mascote da faculdade. Fã de quadrinhos de monstros e superheróis, é inspirado por isso para determinar suas habilidades. O tranquilão Fred se transforma em Fredzilla, graças a uma fantasia de monstro com garras afiadas, que cospe fogo, e tem propulsores para supersaltos. Após os créditos finais, é revelado que ele é filho de Stan Lee, criador de vários quadrinhos famososos, por isso Fred é fanático pelos mesmos * Jamie Chung como Gogo Tomago: atlética e muito leal, mas não é muito chegada em conversas. Mascar chicletes e fazer observações sarcásticas na hora certa tem tudo a ver com ela. Acelerada de verdade, ela fica ainda mais rápida quando se junta aos seus amigos e criam os discos Maglev, que funcionam como rodas de ultravelocidade e vão deixar qualquer um comendo poeira. * Damon Wayans Jr. como Wasabi: super inteligente e um pouco obcecado por organização, mas esse cara grandão acaba se juntando a causa, quando Hiro precisa dele. Como parte do grupo ele aumenta suas habilidades com um impressionante arsenal de lâminas de plasma. ‘’Afiado’’ é o adjetivo que não chega nem perto de descrever esse cara. * Génesis Rodríguez como Honey Lemon: especialista em química que cria misturas incríveis em formato de esferas.Quando lançadas podem livrar seus amigos de situações de risco. * Daniel Henney como Tadashi: irmão mais velho de Hiro, estudante de informática no Instituto de Tecnologia de San Fransokyo. Uma de suas criações é Baymax. Morre em um incêndio que entrou tentando salvar seu mestre, professor Callaghan. * Maya Rudolph como Cass Hamada: tia de Hiro e Tadashi, que cria os meninos desde que os pais de ambos morreram. Dona de um restaurante, é muito preocupada com a segurança dos sobrinhos. * James Cromwell como Robert Callaghan: um dos acadêmicos do Instituto de Tecnologia de San Fransokyo. Aparenta ter morrido em um incêndio, e mais tarde Hiro descobre que Callaghan tinha uma filha que desapareceu em uma experiência malsucedida de teletransporte. * Alan Tudyk como Alistair Krei: dono de uma multinacional de tecnologia que se interessa pelos microbôs de Hiro. É culpado por Callaghan pelo sumiço da filha, mas ele era inocente. * Stan Lee como Pai de Fred: criador de grande parte dos heróis da Marvel tem uma participação especial na cena extra depois dos créditos do filme. Dubladores/Dobradores Trilha sonora |duração = 53:57 |formato = |gravadora = Walt Disney Records |produtor = Chris Montan |arranjador = |idioma = |certificação = |vídeo clipes = |cronologia = Walt Disney Animation Studios |último álbum = Frozen (2013) |este álbum = Big Hero 6 (2014) |próximo álbum = Zootopia (2016) |miscelâneo = | miscelânea = }} Henry Jackman compôs a partitura do filme. A trilha sonora apresenta uma música original intitulada "Immortals", escrita e gravada pela banda de rock estadunidense Fall Out Boy, que foi lançada pela Walt Disney Records como single em 14 de outubro de 2014. O álbum da trilha sonora foi lançado digitalmente pela Walt Disney Records em 4 de novembro de 2014 e teve um lançamento em CD em 24 de novembro. Recepção Big Hero 6 foi um sucesso de público e crítica. O filme teve 89% de resenhas positivas no site de compilação de críticas Rotten Tomatoes, no Rotten Tomatoes e uma nota de 74 em 100 no compilador Metacritic. no Metacritic Mais tarde venceu Melhor Filme Animado e Melhor Curta Metragem de Animação (Feast) no Oscar 2015. Os primeiros territórios a receberem Big Hero 6 foram da Comunidade dos Estados Independentes, aproveitando um feriado escolar na Rússia durante o último fim de semana de outubro. Na semana seguinte, o filme abriu em mais 7 países, inclusive os Estados Unidos e o Canadá. Big Hero 6 só chegou nos países lusófonos em dezembro, dia 18 em Portugal e 25 no Brasil. Com faturamento de US$644.8 milhões mundialmente, Big Hero 6 é a décima-primeira maior bilheteria de 2014, e maior entre as animações.2014 "Yearly Box Office Results - Box Office Mojo". Box Office Mojo. É a quarta animação mais bem-sucedida da Walt Disney Feature Animation, atrás apenas de Frozen e O Rei Leão, e a 17º maior bilheteria de uma animação. Home vídeo Big Hero 6 foi lançado nos Estados Unidos pela Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment em Blu-ray e DVD em 24 de fevereiro de 2015. AOs bônus do Blu-ray incluem o curta-metragem Feast e os extras "The Origin Story of Big Hero 6: Hiro's Journey", "Big Hero Secrets" e "Big Animator 6: The Characters Behind the Characters", cenas deletadas, e o trailer.Gallagher, Brian (6 de janeiro de 2015). Big Hero 6' Is Coming to DVD and Blu-ray This February. O escritor Steven T. Seagle, que co-criou a revista em quadrinhos Big Hero 6, criticou os extras do Blu-ray por documentar as origens do grupo e não mencionar ele ou co-criador Duncan Rouleau. Seagle também criticou o livro Art of Big Hero 6 pela mesma omissão. Phegley, Kiel (12 de março de 2015). Man of Action On "Big Hero 6" & Comics/Hollywood Relationship: 'Credit Is Proper. Comic Book Resources. Outras mídias A adaptação em mangá (quadrinhos japoneses) de Big Hero 6, intitulada no Japão, ilustrada por Haruki Ueno, começou a ser publicada na revista Magazine Special da Kodansha em 20 de agosto de 2014. Um capítulo prólogo foi publicado na revista Weekly Shōnen Magazine em 6 de agosto de 2014. "Big Hero 6 Is 1st Disney Film to Be Previewed With Manga Series". Anime News Network. De acordo com o site oficial japonês do filme, o mangá revelou detalhes da trama no Japão antes de qualquer outro lugar do mundo.o site também citou co-diretor do filme, Don Hall, a quem ela se refere como um fã de mangá,dizendo que o filme teve inspiração japonesa. "初の連載マンガ化決定！映画に先駆けストーリーが解禁！ | ニュース | ベイマックス". Ugc.disney.co.jp. Videogame Um jogo baseado no filme intitulado Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay foi lançado em 28 de outubro de 2014 para Nintendo 3DS e Nintendo DS. Kingdom, Stitch (10 de junho 2014). "E3: Nintendo Names Future Disney Titles for 'Big Hero 6,' 'Planes' and More Hiro e Baymax também estão disponíveis em Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes como personagens jogáveis no Toy Box. Há também um aplicativo baseado no filme intitulado Big Hero 6: Bot Fight. "'Disney Infinity' Hands-On Review, Part Three: San Diego Comic-Con". Stitch Kingdom.Hollada, Becky (23 de agosto de 2014). "Big Hero 6's Hiro and Baymax Get Disney Infinity Figures". Nintendo World Report. Um mundo baseado em Big Hero 6 fará a sua primeira aparição em Kingdom Hearts III. O mundo vai continuar a história dos acontecimentos do final do filme.Carle, Chris (16 de agosto 2015). "D23 2015: KINGDOM HEARTS 3 ADDS BIG HERO 6 WORLD". IGN Brinquedos A empresa de brinquedos de vinil Funko divulgou as primeiras imagens das figuras baseadas no filme. Dain, John (27 de agosto de 2014). "POP Vinyl series collection". PopVinyl.net. A coleção da sériePOP Vinyl apresenta Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred e Baymax. Bandai lançou uma série de action figures relacionados ao filme; estes brinquedos, incluindo um número de diferentes figuras de Baymax. Sequência e Televisão Em maio de 2015, começou a haver rumores sobre uma possível sequência do filme estaria prevista para estrear no final da produção de Guardiões da Galaxia: Vol. 2, mas nada foi confirmado. Em março de 2016, a Disney anunciou que uma série de televisão animada está em desenvolvimento e que irá estrear no Disney XD em 2017. A série tem lugar imediatamente após os eventos do filme, e está sendo criada por Mark McCorkle e Bob Schooley, com produção executiva de McCorkle, Schooley e Nick Filippi. Sandberg, Byrn Elise (March 2, 2016). "'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD". Hollywood Reporter Ligações externas *Website oficial brasileiro * |} Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2014 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures